


Tumblr Fic 57: Nothing

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, Implied scent kink, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Making up for lost time, Mentions Cock Sucking, Mentions Rimming, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, There's some fluff amongst the fluff -- as always, Top Derek Hale, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, mentions Anal Fingering, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: They wouldn’t be apart forever, but sometimes it felt like they could be.





	Tumblr Fic 57: Nothing

They wouldn’t be apart forever, but sometimes it felt like they could be.

Living apart wasn’t easy, but they managed: daily phone calls and long, soppy letters and Derek sending photographs and Stiles sending scent-soaked t-shirts every week, sometimes more.

Everyone leaving them alone for a full day when they did finally manage to fall into each other’s arms, and then every wolf ignoring the fact that they smelled as if they fucked each other sideways for the entire time.

Which of course they did.

Which of course was what they were doing.

It was their fourth round. They never made it past hand-jobs or rutting for their first — slick with sweat if they managed to shuck of their clothes before, rough and fast if they didn’t. The next round was always,  _always_  Stiles sucking down as much of Derek’s cock and come as he could. Sometimes, then, it was Derek doing the same to Stiles, sometimes fingering him, sometimes it was like this time; Derek catching his breath after chanting,  _Fuck, fuck, yes, yes,_ and kissing Stiles senseless then flipping him over and rimming him till he screamed and begged for Derek’s cock.

Only then would they actually fuck.

Nothing, not Derek’s fingers or tongue in his hole or memories of past lovers’ dicks in him or even the memory of the last time Derek had fucked him ever,  _ever_  prepared Stiles for the first push and thrust of Derek’s cock into his ass. Nothing could ever compare, nothing ever made him feel as full, as perfectly complete.

Stiles lowered himself slowly, muscles relaxed from the orgasms and rimming and still unprepared for the sheer size of Derek and the way it stretched and pulled and burned and felt so damn right.

He’d fuck Derek after this, fill Derek’s mouth with his tongue and his ass with his come and then turn him over and taste it and make Derek scream with his fingers and lips.

Now though, now there was nothing but the way his body opened for Derek, the way it needed to take him inside.

He leaned forward into their soft, perfect kiss, and let Derek fuck up into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a NSFW image on my [tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/173821502866/it-wouldnt-be-forever-but-sometimes-it-felt-like).


End file.
